Doctor Medals
"'Doctor Medals' is a system of medical performance assessment. Fulfill special conditions in each stage to be awarded with applicable medals." -RONI The Doctor Medals are a unique feature to Trauma Team. After completing the game once, the player gets the "Medals Information" options before starting on an operation. The Doctor Medals are acquired by accomplishing certain difficult tasks, and once accomplished, the player gains either a bronze, silver, or gold medal depending on how easy it is to acquire the medal. Each character has 8 medals, and a hint is given on how to acquire missing medals. Medals that have already been acquired will instead display their requirements in detail. CR-S01 *'Seeing the shadows of the gems would make the operation easier.' **Extracted Wermer's syndrome tumors without locking onto shadows. **''Acquired only in Waking from Terror, Surgery Episode 5.'' *'Things with unusual shapes would be easier to extract using the ultrasound.' **Extracted the wires without using the ultrasound. *'Not moving? Time for an electric shock.' **Treated every instance of fibrillation with a single use of the defibrillator. *'A surgeon must always maintain his cool. Accept nothing less!' **Got a 100% COOL rating on one surgery operation. *'That darkness won't spread while I'm on the job.' **Finished the operation before the black bruise moved 4 times. **''Acquired only in Stolen Memories, Patient Zero Episode 4.'' *'A collision of foci is extremely dangerous!' **Finished a stage without the maximum vitals dropping. **''Acquired only in Twisted Rosalia, Patient Zero Episode 13.'' *'I before E! E = Everything!' **Completely treated the I-Beam before treating anything else. **''Acquired only in History of Fear, Surgery Episode 4.'' *'Prove your true mastery of any surgical situation.' **Earned an XS rank for all of CR-S01's stages. Maria Torres *'Hey, pay attention!' **Heard all TALK conversations and finished all operations. *'Your friends are coming! Don't let them down!' **Didn't get any black tags until reinforcements arrived. **''Acquired only in Desperate Rescue, First Response Episode 6.'' *'You can't just leave while treating someone!' **Didn't switch victims until the I-Beam was cut. **''Acquired only in Maximum Annoyance, First Response Episode 3.'' *'You'll never be a pro if you keep worrying about numbers.' **Finished an emergency stage without using stabilizer once. *'Black tag? What's that? I've never seen one before!' **Didn't get a single black tag in all emergency stages. *'Time is vital! Race for the finish!' **Finished an emergency stage in less than 60 seconds. *'No time to waste! Memorize everything!' **Finished the stage without using the immunoglobulin reagent. **''Acquired only in Missing Girl, Patient Zero Episode 8.'' *'Show that you can handle yourself in any emergency.' **Earned an XS rank for all of Maria's stages. Hank Freebird *'You can take it easy, but don't be a quitter!' **Completed a treatment with the scalpel without stopping partway. *'Lasers, huh? Cutting a chunk of ceramic is a piece of cake.' **Cut out a section of synthetic bone without stopping partway. *'Back and forth, back and forth. Just keep at it.' **Completed a treatment using the saw without stopping partway. *'I'm no golfer, but I can get a hole in one.' **Got a COOL using the drill without stopping partway. **''Acquired in Broken Heart, Orthopedics Episode 5.'' *'Stay calm and precise. Accept nothing less than the best!' **Got a 100% COOL rating on one orthopedic operation. *'It's all about having connections.' **Got a CHAIN count of over 10000. *'Shave with speed and precision. Nothing two-bit here!' **Earned a COOL rating while shaving a bone within 1 second. **''Acquired in Broken Heart, Orthopedics Episode 5.'' *'You can be a hero. Show your strength!' **Earned an XS rank for all of Hank's stages. Tomoe Tachibana *'Never look back. Never retreat!' **Completed an endoscopic operation without autoretracting. *'A ninja is always aware of her surroundings.' **Completed an endoscopic operation without running into a wall. *'Resist the temptation to take the easy path.' **Completed one endoscopic operation on a human without using stabilizer. *'Do not wander aimlessly. Time is not on your side.' **Found all victims in 120 seconds. **''Acquired only in Resolution, Endoscopy Episode 6.'' *'Don't let the little one suffer. Be quick!' **Extracted all foreign objects from Chloe within 360 seconds. **''Acquired only in Chloe's Change, Patient Zero Episode 6.'' *'Don't let the cursed one approach the brink of death!' **Did not allow the final endoscopic patient's vitals go below 30. **''Acquired only in Time for Rejoicing, Patient Zero Episode 12.'' *'Your father's firey blood cannot be wasted!' **Did not let Yoshikage Tachibana hemorrhage more than 9 times. **''Acquired only in The Healing Warrior, Endoscopy Episode 5.'' *'Display the skills of a master of the endoscopic arts.' **Earned an XS rank for all of Tomoe's stages. Gabriel Cunningham Note that while they are not symptoms, identifying any of the optional abnormalities will not count as a mistake. Complete the stage in order to earn the medal. *'Seeing a lucky number brightens your whole day.' **Found an exam result of 777. **''Acquired only in Blazing Darkness, Diagnosis Episode 3.'' *'You might be too polite to say if you're hungry, but your stomach isn't.' **Listened to hunger sounds during auscultation. **''Acquired only in Signs of Anguish, Diagnosis Episode 2.'' *'Now where's that kidney that needed surgery?' **Found the atrophied kidney in the CT exam. **''Acquired only in Moving Heart, Diagnosis Episode 4.'' *'Beep, beep, beep... Was that a pause?' **Found the break in the wavelength during the EKG exam. **''Acquired only in Moving Heart, Diagnosis Episode 4.'' *'The kid with the stomachache has gotten thinner. Is that bad?' **Found the thin layer of fat during the CT exam. **''Acquired only in The Simplest Truth, Diagnosis Episode 5.'' *'You're just a machine, don't give me no static!' **Found the static-filled image during the heart ultrasound exam. **''Acquired only in Blazing Darkness, Diagnosis Episode 3.'' *'Check out the big brain on Joshua!' **Found the deep sulcus in Joshua's MRI exam. **''Acquired only in The Simplest Truth, Diagnosis Episode 5.'' *'It's important to build strong muscles. That's why you train.' **Found the thick layer of muscle during the CT exam. **''Acquired only in Proud One, Patient Zero Episode 3.'' Naomi Kimishima The Medal Challenges are short quizzes on various fields of medicine, consisting of 5 questions under their own fields. Making mistakes on the Challenges will count towards your Miss Limit, and you still have to finish the stage to earn the medal. *'The book of death slumbers among the powder of evil.' **Completed the autopsy Medal Challenge found in Dennis Taylor's room. *'The book of the knife slumbers with the echoing scream.' **Completed the surgery Medal Challenge found in Veronica Cage's room. *'The book of thought slumbers at the site of remorse.' **Completed the diagnosis Medal Challenge found at the accident scene. *'The book of life slumbers amidst tragedy caused by love.' **Completed the emergency Medal Challenge found in the Parkers' home. *'The book of inner sight slumbers with a pathetic life of greed.' **Completed the endoscopy Medal Challenge found in Stephen Eldred's room. *'The book of precision slumbers in the flames of hatred.' **Completed the orthopedic Medal Challenge found in Sandra Lieberman's room. *'The book of mystery slumbers in the ruins of good intentions.' **Completed the mysterious Medal Challenge in Albert's lab. *'The book of all slumbers in the paradise of Eternal Rest.' **Completed the general Medal Challenge found in the Asclepias field. Comments Each time you get 2-3 medals, someone from the game will leave a voice message, impressed. In order: *Esha Patel: Wow, that's amazing! I didn't expect you to be this great. *Theodore Gacy: *laughs* That's one hell of a spare you got there. What can I do to get you working for me? *David Wayne: Marvelous. Have you ever thought about studying forensic medicine? *Jacob Tillman: Not bad, youngster. You've done your country a great service. *Hanzou Kanadamaru: Remarkable. Perhaps you should turn you eye toward the arts of shinobi next. *Claire Blunt: Huh, that's amazing doctor. I'll bring you some leftovers the next time I make something. *Joshua Cunningham: Wow. You're amazing doctor! I wanna be just like you someday! *Yoshikage Tachibana: Ah. Such brilliance. By the way, have you ever considered marriage? *Holden: I see, very impressive! I'll make sure to tell HQ about your talents. *Darnell Sellers: That's amazing! None of the medical students are like you. *Emma Wilson: Wow! You're awesome! I really wish I knew what makes you tick. *Navel (aka Little Guy): Amazing! With you around the organizations gonna be... uh... nevermind. *Alyssa Breslin: Woooow! Did you earn all these, doctor? Can you teach me how you did it? *Gabriel Cunningham: *whistles* Not bad, not bad at all! Hey, would like to work for us? *Hank Freebird: Hmmmm. Astounding! You seem to have the talents and the passion to become a doctor. *Tomoe Tachibana: Your skills are amazing. I'd love to talk to you about them sometime. *Maria Torres: Huh, you're pretty damn good! Are you one of those medical whiz kids too? *Naomi Kimishima: Excellent. You should be proud of achievements. *Prisoner Number CR-S01: I see. One day you may be called a master of medicine. *Rosalia Rossellini: Amazing. Me, my dad. You might be able to. *Albert Sartre: Truly fantastic. I'd like to think of you as my own child. *RONI: Performance succeeds measurement capacity. I calculate a 45% chance that you are not fully human. Category:Trauma Team Category:Medical Terms and Procedures